disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baron Zemo
Baron Zemo is the leader of a group of supervillains known as the Masters of Evil. Baron Zemo was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby . Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Baron Zemo was part of Hydra during World War II. He once created Virus X and was stopped by Captain America, which resulted in the vial of virus falling on Zemo's face. In present day, Zemo was jailed in the Raft and was witness of Graviton's awakening. When Zemo finds out Captain America lives again, he gets Arnim Zola's help to keep Cap's new allies, the Avengers, busy with Doughboys while he faces Cap at Avengers' Mansion. Zemo almost defeats Cap if not for the intervention of Black Panther, who gives Cap his shield back. Zemo escapes, and finds Enchantress and Executioner with an offer to him. When Wonder Man is absorbed by the Arc Reactor, Amora uses a spell to revive him, then she and Zemo offer to join them to defeat the Avengers. Days later, Zemo with his new allies found the Abomination wandering in the desert. After his new allies defeat Wasp, Zemo appears saying one less to defeat. Later at the Avengers Mansion, Zemo defeat Captain America with the help of Wonder Man. When Zemo was gloating over his victory over Captain America, Abomination reminded that two new Avengers were not in the mansion. Crimson Dynamo carried Black Panther along Zemo but this was part of the plan of the Avenger. After being defeated by the Avengers, Zemo remained with the firm conviction that he would dominate the world as Amora promised him. After defeating the Norne Queen, Amora brings the Norne stones to Zemo as she promised him. Zemo asks what happened to Grey Gargoyle, she replied that he did not survive the battle. After getting the Norne stones Zemo was very confident in defeating the Avengers. He later defeated Thor with the help of the Enchantress. Thor tries to convince Zemo do not trust the Enchantress, but Zemo reveals that he never trust her, then he puts a collar on her and orders her to take control of the Asgard troops when they arrive on Earth. However, Zemo is defeated by Thor after the Asgardian hitting him with Mjonir. As the Amora began to take revenge on the Masters of Evil, Zemo accompanied by Wonder Man and the Abomination went to the Avengers Mansion for help. Later, Amora disguised as Chemistro infiltrated on the mansion to finally get revenge on Zemo. As Captain America (Skrull) decided not help him, he pulls out from his pocket a Norne stone to defend himself from the Enchantress. When the Avengers defeat Amora, Zemo orders Masters of Evil attack the Avengers so he can kill Amora. Wonder Man sick of Zemo's acts decides to betray him and prevents the Enchantress' death. Later, Zemo is defeated and taken to 42. Gallery 155476 original.jpg Avengers-ep114-screenshot-2.jpg Abomination- Earth Mightiest Heroes01.png Mastersofevil.png Theavengersearthsmightif.jpg Avengersemhtvspot3.png Zemo-DWA.jpg|Zemo in Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Tumblr n41rws5xJL1rl14rno9 1280.png tumblr_n50kv5guq51rl14rno5_1280.png|"You jeopardize all the Nine Realms Zemo" tumblr_n50kv5guq51rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n50kv5guq51rl14rno4_1280.png|"Give me the Norne Stone" Baron Zemo MDWTA Chart.png ZemoAEMH.png Zemo2-AEMH.png ThorwithZemo-AEMH.png ZemowithStrucker-AEMH.png ZemoWorldWarII.png Trivia *The Baron Zemo in ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is Heinrich Zemo, but with some traits of Helmut Zemo, like his present-day appearance and his swordsmanship ability. Notes and references External links *Baron Zemo in the Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes wiki Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Supervillains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Mysterious characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:HYDRA agents Category:TV Animation Characters